Sacrifice
by Mizz Brainiac
Summary: "You might've caught us, you might've humiliated us, but you haven't broke us. And I want you to know somethin'... We're Stellars. If we're goin' down..." - Miles Stellar. BTW these characters are mine and kqmagicgirl's originals.


**I want to give a thanks to Kqmagicgirl who helped in the creation of the characters in this story and read over this for me, providing feedback. This short story is about many things but mainly-the bond between a brother and a sister and the sacrifices brave people make.**

Monroe cackled and stroked his black cat's back. On either side of him stood his soldiers and his droids with their strongest of weapons pointed at the two teenagers standing several meters away.

"Ah, Stellar children," he laughed shaking his head. "You didn't really think you'd be able to fluidly carry out this mission, did you? Ah well, it doesn't matter if you did. It matters that either way you didn't."

Miles stood a couple inches in front of his slightly older sister with a thumb and index finger on his shades about to take them off and bombard Monroe and his robots having been drained of the power he could access with his glasses on.

Monroe tsked him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want to have your sister's life on your conscience instead of on ours. This mobile station was wired, so that if you make one of your boisterous electric discharges in the air with your little powers of yours, the whole place will blow. You and your sister would go with it."

Miles grit his teeth and after a long moment of silence he brought his hand down to his side abandoning the idea of using his Glare. Sandra (Sadie) took a slight step forward to stand directly beside him glowering at Mornoe for using her again her brother.

Monroe waved them away, "Droids, take them out of my sight. These two will be used as examples."

* * *

><p>That night, Miles and Sadie sat powerless in a cold metal cell with a glow panel overhead that was very dim. Miles laid down on the floor getting tired, having paced for hours silently.<p>

Sadie sat down beside him and sighed, "Sorry.. I hate it when he uses me against you."

Shaking his head, Miles said, "S'not your fault."

After a while of silence that draped a fog of apprehension over the two, she quietly muttered, "So... This is our last night."

Miles sighed before he said, "Yup. Looks like."

"Well. At least.. At least Siggie's okay," Sadie said, trying to be optimistic.

He forced a smile at the mention of their younger brother, "Yea..."

There was another while of silence. At first, Sadie thought Miles had fallen asleep, but then he spoke.

"Sadie... Can you.. tell me what you look like?"

She eyed him. "Why?"

"I... I've never seen you before. I want to know before I die."

Sadie was uncomfortable with him putting death so bluntly but knew she too had to accept what was soon to come for them.

"Well... I've got Dad's dark hair. It's curly."

Miles blindly reached a hand up and put it in her hair, feeling it.

Smiling, she continued, "I'm not exactly the tannest girl in school... nowhere near it actually. I've got glasses. Not like yours though."

"Oh." Miles assumed that since it was their last night together he might as well be nice. "Well.. I guess you're kind of pretty."

Sadie colored slightly, "You're just saying that, I know it."

He joked with her, "I was trying to be nice."

Rolling her eyes, she said after a slight pause, "You wanna know what you look like?"

"Yea. I've heard girls say I'm cute," he remarked.

"Yea," she agreed. "In your dreams."

Miles grinned, amused.

"You've got Mom's blue eyes," continued Sadie. Since she had never been able to see his eyes, she added, "At least, I think you do... You've got her auburn hair, too. It's a total mess though. Ever think about brushing it?"

"I _do_ brush it thank you very much," he said defensively.

Sadie rolled her eyes, "Suuure you do. And plus, you've got some fluf right here." She poked his stomach just choking around. "Haven't been watching what your eating obviously." She laid down tiredly laying her head on his stomach and looking up at his face. "But your fluf makes a good pillow."

Miles smiled softly and laid a hand on her arm. "This is gonna sound cheesy and scrap but... love you, sis."

"Love you, too, bro," she said sincerely. Then, she smirked and added, "But only 'cause Mom makes me."

"I feel so loved," he remarked, shaking his head (his version of rolling his eyes). "Thanks, Sandy-butt."

"Your welcome, Miley," she said, patting his stomach. "Don't forget who the tickle champion here is."

He didn't answer. Sadie sat up and tipped his glasses back to see his eyes gently closed. Smiling faintly, she thought, _Asleep at last. Took him long enough._

She laid back down with her head on his stomach which was a much better resort than the icy metal floor and slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning they were roughly forced into the world of consciousness. Men with strict orders not to kill them jerked them to their feet pushing and shoving them this way and that. Then, they were separated.<p>

Miles struggled hard, but he had to hold back. Electrical discharges were common around him. Electricity period. His powers made elements around him go haywire. Sometimes it was wind. Sometimes it was electricity. Usually, it was both.

He fought, bodily shoving Monroe's soldiers back and trying to wrestle out of the firm grip the group had on his arms. It was useless though. All it did was waste energy. Energy he may need if the opportunity to escape arose. All the way the soldiers pushed him forward as he struggled.

Meanwhile, Sadie was managing to get loose. She didn't have to hold back. But she was female so naturally her upper body strength compared to her lower body strength was less. Still though, she managed to wrestle free for a moment.

Well aware there was no hope of escape with all these soldiers everywhere, she had different intentions. It had sank in that if they took her away she might never see Miles again. She ran for all she was worth towards him and wedged herself through the mesh of soldiers. When she was near enough she through her arms around him and held on tightly. The only way she would let go was if the soldiers peeled her off.

She gasped out, "I love you, bro. I seriously do."

Miles, momentarily stunned, quickly hugged back just as tightly, muttering, "I love you too, sis."

He had no intentions of letting go either until the soldiers intervened. They eventually were almost quite literally torn away from each other and hauled back in the direction their captors had been taking them.

Miles was shoved into a tubular elevator that's shaft was made of thick glass and went through an area of wide open navy space with other hyper-lift shafts shot through like vessels inside a body. Two new guards were awaiting him on either side. They clamped big bulky restraints on his hands. Constructed of sauramian, the restraints covered more than half his forearms and all of his hands. The two were connected by some sort of plasma that highly resempled electricity constantly shooting between the two bulky restraints.

As the hyper-lift shot up the shaft he had a sensing that his sister was near. Across from him, Sadie was being raised at exactly the same time in precisely the same predicament. She looked his direction and risked sending her emotions to him through the psychic link they possessed.

Miles received them but couldn't risk returning them. He still had just the slightest hope that his older cousin Lysander would show up and heroically save the day. But it was becoming less and less likely.

He took a deep breath and felt the hyper-lift stop, preparing himself for more shoving.

This time he did not waste his energy struggling. The shock of being woken up so suddenly had worn away along with some of vital energy.

Simultaneously, Sadie's efforts had faded as well. She clenched her teeth tightly as she was hussled down the beam that was suspended above the open space of hyper-lifts by the use of magna-repulsors.

She and her brother were forced onto separate circular platforms that were apart from the beam. A guard stood on either side of them and an executioner stood behind them ready for Monroe's order. Miles stood with his back straight despite the painful weight of the restraints. Sadie saw him and struggled to do the same.

The platforms magna-repulsors increased their magnetic force and began to raise until they were level with what appeared to be a levitating concert stage. On it, cameras were set up to film them. Monroe had hacked into ALNB (Astervoid's Live News Broadcast) and planned to show the execution to the world.

Sadie scowled when she saw the cameras and her scowl grew when she laid eyes on Monroe standing in front of a camera and speaking to the millions of viewers.

"Ah, and here they are now. Astervoid, I tell you, if you and your government and your protectors decide against surrendering you will end up as these two protectors are soon to be."

Miles swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew what he had to do. But he didn't want to do it. Some of him did, though. The rest of him didn't. Considering he didn't have much choice though...

"Astervoid, allow me to introduce you for those who are unfamiliar with these two," Monroe said. "This female healer is Sandra Grace Stellar, and this blind bat is Miles Gene Stellar. They are both of a rather overconfident group of insolent teenagers called the 4th Generation who think they can single-handedly protect Astervoid. I believe I have done an exceptional job of proving them wrong. If you don't believe me, allow me to show you. Men, aim and-"

"Wait!" called out Miles. "Can I say somethin'?"

"You've got 45 seconds. Hurry it up," Monroe snapped giving him the permission he had requested.

"Whatever," Miles dismissed him. He took a deep breath before saying what he had to say. How was one supposed to sum up what they needed to those they loved in such a rushed period of time? "Mom. Dad. Love you guys... 'Sander-You didn't screw up-we did. Don't blame yourself... And Siggie-good luck, bro.."

Monroe rolled his eyes and counted, "24...23..."

"Monroe," Miles raised his voice his eyes narrowing in the direction he sensed the young adult in. "You might've caught us, you might've humiliated us, but you haven't broke us. And I want you to know somethin'... We're Stellars. If we're goin' down..."

Sadie glanced at him to see what he was about to do.

"...We're takin' you with us." As he said this, he closed his eyes and removed his shades with his mind, for once not making an electrical discharge.

Monroe realized what he was doing and shrieked, "SHOOT HIM!"

Miles opened his eyes and glared at Monroe before they shot him thrice in the back and through the chest. As if in slow motion, he dropped onto his knees. But before his eyes glazed over lifelessly, electricity shot through the building like lightning striking everything, and the bombs were set off. In a huge, devastating explosion, Monroe and his millions and his men were no more. Sadly, as were Miles and Sadie. The fight the 4th Generation had put up against Monroe and his maniacal doings was over. All because the sacrifice of two brave young fighters in the 4th Generation:

Sadie Grace Stellar  
>Age: 16<p>

Miles Gene Stellar  
>Age: 15<p> 


End file.
